internado inmortal
by piaswan.cullen
Summary: La vida te da muchas cosas por las cuales luchar aunque al principio no nos queramos dar cuenta pero las cosas siempre te dan a entender que es lo que ya esta destinado. Tanto como todo principio tiene un fin pero a veces podemos hacer que ese final sea uno muy feliz o podemos hacer que ese final sea como todos quieren que sea para ti.
1. Chapter 1

Holap! Esta es una nueva historia yo no la escribo solo tuve la idea y se la di a una amiga: Lorena Archila

Espero que les guste porfa dejen comentarios :D

Recordatoria la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia salió de mi cabecita y la escribió Lorena archila

**Acomodando a los alumnos**

Hoy en la mañana había empezado la locura, desde que llego la noticia en la semana, que alumnos de otro internado estarían aquí, gracias a que una criatura había infectado su lugar, nuestro internado tenia la obligación de recibirlos muy bien, así que como buen internado que somos habían empezado a cambiarnos y a acomodarnos nuevamente los cuartos y en eso estamos tenemos que empacar cosas o hacer lugar para que nuestros nuevos compañeros tengan en donde quedarse. Lo bueno era que a mi hermana y a mi nos habían dejado en nuestra habitación lo malo es que van a meter a dos chicas aquí no es que no quisiéramos pero era muy incomodo para mi sabiendo que no las conocemos y ni las conoceríamos hasta la noche gracias a que si teníamos que ir a clases. Tantas cosas en que pensar, siendo una diosa del amor todo mundo te busca para que los ayudes con sus problemas en ese tema que irónico la diosa del amor y obviamente sin alguien a tu lado que de por si no me gusta que todo mundo este tras de mi me gustaba la soledad al menos que fuera mi hermana la que me acompañara, mi hermana, solo acordarme de ella me sacaba una sonrisa eremos iguales, físicamente, ella era mi melliza así que no había mucha diferencia las dos éramos altas, muy delgadas, cabello castaño, aunque muchos decían que era como chocolate, los ojos eran color chocolate las carencias físicas eran las mías por que mi hermana era sumamente hermosa ella tenia que ser diosa de la naturaleza la cuidaba con mucho cuidado era muy responsable con eso y a sus dos mascotas las quería con su vida ella tenia un conejo que le había regalado papá en uno de nuestros cumpleaños y una flor de sol esa yo se la había regalado en cambio a mi, nuestro padre me había regalado un Pegaso y Cloe, así se llamaba ella, me había regalado un fénix ella sabia que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo uno así que el día de nuestro cumpleaños me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo regalo.

—Bella te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo ¿donde te habías metido?—Ángela mi mejor amiga me saco de mis pensamientos ella era una mitad diosa de la sabiduría y mitad ninfa de los animales era muy hermosa y era mi amiga y cuñada, ella andaba con mi hermano, mi hermano era súper guapo y sexi el era mitad brujo, al igual que Cloe y yo, y es mitad dios del mar, amaba mucho a estas personas.

—Estaba terminando de acomodar mis cosas en la habitación hoy nos asignan a nuestras nuevas compañeras.

—A esta bien es que tu hermano me dijo que tu padre te esta buscando—mi padre buscándome eso era muy raro—no se de que se trate pero te necesita de inmediato.

—Si gracias ahorita voy pero es que ya se me hace tarde para clases pero voy antes de que se ponga como un ogro—le dije mientras me dirigía hacia la oficina de mi padre y yo tenia razón de lo de mi padre, el se llamaba Charlie Swan, era subdirector del internado el era brujo pero cuando quería se podía portar muy gruñón con migo o mis hermanos pero era muy lindo.

Esta era una temporada en la que estaba muy pensativa no se por que pero todo lo que mi mente se me podía guardar era lo que en estos momentos salía en mi mente. Siempre me he preguntado el por que yo tenia que ser la diosa del amor yo era muy común, poco simpática y no conocía que era ese sentimiento de estar enamorada, es cierto lo he visto con mis padres con mi hermano pero que yo lo sintiera que yo me enamorara de alguien eso nunca ha pasado y hasta el momento estoy casi segura que nunca me pasara. ¿Cómo alguien se podría fijar en alguien como yo? Simplemente no lo sabía y no quería seguir cuestionando las cosas, todo pasa por una razón. Cuando llegue a la puerta de la oficina de mi padre me detuve estaba nerviosa casi nunca me mandaba a llamar solo cuando habían problemas pero ahora no que yo lo sepa. Toque la puerta aunque yo sabía que ya se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado.

—Pasa Bella te estoy esperando—lo dijo casi al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su sillón para acercarse a la pequeña mesita que tenia en ella.

—Buenos días papá, me dijo Ángela que me estabas buscando que pasa—le dije mientras me sentaba en la única silla que estaba vacía.

—Bueno, Bella como sabes, esta mañana llegaron los alumnos de otro internado, así que te quiero pedir que desde mañana empieces a mostrarles como es el internado inmortal, que les enseñes cuales son nuestras reglas y las instalaciones.

—Pero papá yo no puedo mejor dile a Cloe ella si podrá—y tenia razón yo era muy penosa yo no podía mas aparte iba a quedar en ridículo enfrente de ellos.

—Si, Bella ella también lo hará a cada estudiante se le asignara una cierta cantidad de alumnos para que se sientan cómodos así que te llame para eso para que supieras quienes serán tus pupilos—me dilo al momento en el que me entregaba una hoja doblada.

—Pero como voy a saber quienes son no los conozco—desdoble el papel y leí en voz alta un solo apellido—CULLEN.

Dejen sus comentarios para ver si les gusta

Las quiero lectoras :D besos!

Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo de conociendo el amor 3

7


	2. Chapter 2

Salí del despacho de mi padre ya que se me había hecho tarde para mi clase, cuando llegue todo el salón estaba ya y la maestra estaba empezando a dar instrucciones cuando me vio parada en la puerta solo izo un movimiento con la cabeza para que pasara. Cuando me adentre al aula pase directo a mi mesa para darme cuenta que el salón estaba mas ocupado que de costumbre cerca de mi mesa estaban sentadas dos mujeres las dos eran sumamente hermosas cada una diferente. Una de ellas era blanca, bajita, tenia el cabello negro y corto apuntando para todas las direcciones era como una bailarina, En cambio la otra era una rubia, alta, con su cabello era rizado y caía hasta media espalda las dos eran como unas modelos no se podía distinguir cual era mas hermosa que la otra. Pase a sentarme junto a Ángela.

—Bueno Chicos como saben tenemos alumnos nuevos en este internado antes que nada quiero hacerles saber a estas dos chicas hermosas que se acaban de integrar que son muy bienvenidas a este internado que es el mejor que puede haber en todo Forks sabemos el por que están aquí pero aun así espero que su estancia aquí sea de su total agrado—la maestra les había dado una gran bienvenida tal como mi padre les había indicado—bueno pues después de eso tenemos que hacer una actividad que hemos dejado hasta el ultimo por que no todos quieren participar.

La maestra empezó a organizar a los equipos, los cuales algunos tenían que bailar, cantar o ambas cosas. Mi equipo fue conformado por Ángela, Jacob, Cloe, las dos chicas nuevas, que resultaron ser las chicas Cullen, y yo. Nuestro equipo tenia que hacer ambas cosas.

Cuando termino de acomodar los equipos nos dio unos quince minutos para poder organizarnos. Las chicas Cullen se veían entre si y al parecer se sentían cohibidas por que solo se limitaban a sonreír a todos los chicos que prácticamente se las comían con la vista. Yo como la jefa del equipo me acerque a ellas.

—Hola mi nombre es Bella ustedes deben ser...—me sorprendió el gesto que la pequeña duende había hecho, se levanto de su silla y me abrazo.

—Mucho gusto Bella yo soy Alice y ella es Rosalie mi cuñada y hermana.

—Mucho gusto Bella disculpa a mi hermana es tan impulsiva—ella también se acerco y me abrazo.

—Hola Rosalie no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a eso tengo a una hermana que es igual que ella, pero vengan vamos a trabajar y así les presento a mis amigos.

Ellas se encaminaron al lugar que estaban mis amigos y hermana todos se les quedaban viendo hasta que llegamos a nuestro lugar.

—Chicos les quiero presentar a Alice y Rosalie Cullen son alumnas del otro internado—les explique a mis amigos—Alice, Rosalie ellos son Jacob, Ángela y Cloe ella es mi gemela.

—Hola Alice, Rosalie bienvenidas al internado—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias nos da mucho gusto conocerlos—le dedico una sonrisa enorme.

Después de que acabaron las presentaciones empezamos a trabajar ellas eran muy buenas organizando nosotras tres, Alice, Rosalie y yo íbamos a cantar mientras los demás iban a bailar. Después de que todos se pusieran de acuerdo empezamos a interpretar lo que nos había puesto la maestra, los primeros en pasar fuimos nosotros nos colocamos en el centro del salón y comenzó el espectáculo. Cuando terminamos todos aplaudieron y pasó el siguiente equipo y así estuvo la clase hasta que pasaron todos los alumnos cuando termino recogí mis cosas y me apresure a alcanzarlas estaban por dar la vuelta cuando tres muchachos y una mujer las alcanzaron, los tres hombres eran muy blancos, uno de ellos era muy alto, fornido, parecía que hiciera muchas pesas, tenia el cabello corto y los ojos eran color café dorado, el otro era un rubio muy guapo, con el mismo tono de ojos que todos, tenia una pose imponente, pero el otro era un chico desgarbado muy blanco, parecía un ángel, tenia el cabello cobrizo, era simplemente muy sexi, la mujer era sumamente hermosa era rubia , con el mismo color de ojos, cuando me di cuenta el me estaba mirando y me sonroje por que me miro casi comiéndomelo con los ojos, una reacción nada común en mi, me apresure asía ellos cuando llegue les hable a las chicas que había conocido en la clase anterior.

—Alice tengo que hablar con ustedes—les dije sin separar mi vista de el.

—Claro pero déjame presentarte, mira Bella ellos son Emmett que es el novio de Rose, Jasper que es mi novio y hermano de Rose y a Edward que es mi hermano y a Tania la novia de Edward, chicos ella es Bella de la que les estábamos hablado.

—Hola Bella mucho gusto—se apresuro a decirme El chico de cabello cobrizo que era el que se llamaba Edward—solo asentí con la cabeza y el me dio la mano y cuando la tome sentí una descarga eléctrica.

—Hola Bella mucho gusto de conocerte las chicas hablaban mucho de ti—me dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo y cada uno de dio un suave apretón de manos.

—Hola también es un gusto para mi de conocerlos de hecho para eso venia por que soy quien les enseñara el colegio Charlie el subdirector me mando que así lo hiciera.

—Bueno Bella muchas gracias a nosotros nos dijeron también que nos enseñarían el colegio pero no pensamos que fueras a ser tu, pero que bueno tu nos dices cuando.

—Terminando las clases para que así tengamos más tiempo y pueda acompañarlos más tiempo.

—Si esta bien Bella entonces nos vemos terminando las clases que te valla bien.

—Gracias a ustedes también que les valla muy bien.

Después de esa conversación me dirigí a mi siguiente clase que era biología, camine mas rápido, que por algún motivo quería llegar mas temprano que de costumbre.

Cuando llegue me dirigí a mi mesa que era la única que estaba siempre ocupada pero ahora estaba ocupado el asiento vacio con alguien de cabello cobrizo cuando llegue me senté y el levanto la mirada y me sonrio.

Dejen sus comentarios porfa :D


	3. Chapter 3

**POV EDWARD**

**Conociéndola**

Estaba algo absorto, tener el poder de leer la mente de la gente tenia sus ratos malos ellos no dejaban de preguntarse el por que andaba aun con Tania, aunque yo tampoco lo entendía, ella era algo extravagante, se llevaba bien con mis hermanas, no siempre por que ella se creía la mas hermosa de las vampiras y si era hermosa pero echaba de menos a mis hermanas y eso no les gustaba a mi familia. Ya estábamos por partir para el nuevo internado por que el nuestro esta infectado por culpa de un ángel endemoniado, así que nos cambiaron por un tiempo y nos enviaron al internado inmortal, valla nombrecito estaba muy bien el nombre ya que todos somos personas inmortales lo malo de ese internado es que aceptan a cualquier monstruo y el de nosotros es mas exclusivo pero bueno solo es por un tiempo mientras limpian el nuestro.

Cuando llegamos al internado nos dijeron que fuéramos directo a clases y que cuando terminaran recogeríamos nuestras pertenencias para que nos acomodaran en nuestras habitaciones y que nos iban a dar un compañero para que nos mostrara todas las instalaciones. Me encamine a mi primer clase odiaba eso yo ya no tenia que estudiar puesto eso ya me lo sabia, pero era lo que mi padre nos decía, que teníamos que estudiar. Al final que más da hacer las cosas una vez más. Llegue a mi primer clase y Tania, mi novia, también le tocaba la clase con migo, ella iba muy feliz de ir de mi brazo, la verdad había veces que ya no lo soportaba era muy arrg! Ya ni se como decirle yo no podía tratar mal a una dama así era como me había enseñado mis padres, los verdaderos, sabia que Tania nunca me había sido fiel por que ella pensaba que muy discreta pero siempre en sus pensamientos tenia imágenes de ella y sus conquistas, pero ni yo quería terminar nunca la ame pero mi corazón ya se había cansado de estar solo ver a mis padres felices y también a mis hermanos me había llevado a darle el si a Tania aunque ni eso logro que fuera ni la mínima cuarta parte de lo que mi familia lo era.

Después de que pasaron varias clases salí y me dispuse a buscar a mis hermanos lo cual no me fue muy difícil.

—Chicos los estábamos buscando a que no saben que paso—los tres chicos negamos y Tania las animo a que hablaran—en clase de música conocimos a una chica ella es Diosa del amor es muy bella y su nombre lo dice se llama Bella Swan y se que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas verdad Rose.

—Si es muy bonita y es inteligente le gusta la música y mas aparte esta soltera—las dos chicas se me quedaban viendo, yo sabia a que se referían me están buscando una nueva novia.

Estaba tratando de ver lo que la mente de mi enana tenia quería saber como era la chica que por alguna razón me estaba llamando la atención y no sol por que me habían dicho que era hermosa si no que por que tenia los mismos gustos que yo, yo amaba la música y por lo que pude ver en la mente de mi querida enana cantaba muy bien pero en la mente de mi hermana no podía ver su rostro. Me distraje por que escuche como unos pasos muy delicados se estaban acercando hacia nosotros, bueno no precisamente a nosotros pero si hacia donde estábamos, pero se detuvieron y ya no siguieron caminado quería ver que era lo que había hecho que se detuviera pero o pensaba nada así que mire hacia enfrente y en esa dirección estaba una chica muy lida tenia la piel pálida, era muy delgada, tenia el rostro en forma de corazón, sus labios eran una forma muy poco común tenia una mas grade que el otro pero eso la hacia verse muy sexi aunque era delgada y la ropa que usaba no se le notaba mucho esa curva de sus caderas y tenia muy poco pecho pero eso simplemente era perfecto i muy grande ni muy chico sus ojos eran de un tono chocolate. Cuando mi mirada topo con la de ella en su rostro apareció un lindo sonrojo, se veía tan tierna, rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia otro lado para que no notara como la examinaba con la vista. Ella se acerco con paso torpe hacia nosotros.

—Alice tengo que hablar con ustedes—le dijo a mi hermana sin quitar su vista de mi.

—Claro pero déjame presentarte, mira Bella ellos son Emmett que es el novio de Rose y mi hermano, Jasper que es mi novio y hermano de Rose y a Edward que es mi hermano y a Tania la novia de Edward, chicos ella es Bella de la que les estábamos hablado—lo dijo mi pequeña hermana asiendo ademanes con las manos pero cuando menciono lo de mi "novia" Alice hiso un puchero con su nariz.

—Hola Bella mucho gusto—me apresure a decirle y tenderle mi mano en un acto de caballerosidad ella la tomo pero en ese instante sentí una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo era como una corriente eléctrica.

—Hola Bella mucho gusto de conocerte las chicas hablaban mucho de ti—le dijeron los dos tontos de mis hermanos al mismo tiempo

—Hola también es un gusto para mi de conocerlos de hecho para eso venia por que soy quien les enseñara el colegio, Charlie el subdirector me mando que así lo hiciera—era ella la que nos iba a mostrar las instalaciones.

—Bueno Bella muchas gracias a nosotros nos dijeron también que nos enseñarían el colegio pero no pensamos que fueras a ser tu, pero que bueno tu nos dices cuando.

—Terminando las clases para que así tengamos más tiempo y pueda acompañarlos más tiempo—ese lindo sonrojo aun no se le quitaba de su rostro.

—Si esta bien Bella entonces nos vemos terminando las clases que te valla bien.

—Gracias a ustedes también que les valla muy bien.

Cuando se despidió no pude quitarle la vista de encima hasta que se perdió de nuestra vista, Tania se había dado cuenta ya que se había enojado y ni siquiera por cortesía la saludo y trataba de llamar mi atención.

—Ves Edward que es hermosa y ahora será nuestra guía en este internado, eso será muy interesante—sabia que esto lo estaña haciendo por molestar a Tania a ella no lo gustaba que otra fuera mas hermosa que ella.

—Si Alice es bastante hermosa—Alice me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno chicos yo me voy a mi siguiente clase pero antes Edward me quieres hacer el favor de acompañarme a mi casillero tengo algo para ti—empezó a caminar y yo iba detrás de ella cuando llegamos se detuvo frete a mi.

—Que fueron esos pensamientos cuando la viste respétala ok ella es una chica muy buena y que un caballero bueno un Edward pensando impropios hacia una mujer no es normal en ti.

—Cuales pensamientos Alice no se de que me hablas.

—Edward, Edward no soy tonta la forma en que la mirabas a y "la curva de esas caderas y sus pechos no muy grandes ni muy chicos simplemente perfectos" que los hombres no piensan en otra cosa que no seas el sexo.

—Enana tu sabes que no soy así y tu sabes que bueno entre Tania y yo no ha pasado nada y ni con ninguna otra mujer no se que me paso.

—Te gusto Edward.

—Como crees Alice si apenas la conocí hoy

—Eddie te pregunte si te gustaba no si la amabas.

—Bueno Alice la verdad...—en ese momento tocaron la campana—me voy a mi siguiente clase.

—Queda pendiente no te salvaras de esta y quieres saber que clase le toca o no—le extendí la mano para que me diera el papel que sostenía en la mano—pero con una condición—solo asentí—que me llevaras de compras el fin de semana—mi pequeña hermana sabia que odiaba salir de compras.

—No Alice acabas de ir el pasado así que no.

—Tendrás que aceptar si quieres que te diga.

—No esta ves no caeré y sabes no me importa que clase le toque ya me voy—en eso Alice me tomo de la mano y deposito ese papel en mis manos.

—Pero a la próxima no te podrás negar—después se fue por un pasillo.

Cuando se fue mire la hoja y le tocaba biología justo en el mismo salón que a ella, eso sera muy interesante.


End file.
